Cocky Soul
by Robastar34
Summary: AU. He was the young, cocky bastard that tried to take her job but somehow ended up taking her for coffee. Funny how Life works. Rated T for some language. ONE-SHOT Hints of SoMa


**Hello there. I was watching 'Friends' and this idea popped into my head. Enjoy!**

She worked at DWMA, an academy for people who were highly advanced. She was on brake though, because something bad had come up. But Make Albarn loved her job, no matter how much her immature students pissed her off.

So when she had come to check on her homeroom, she was surprised to see a man about a year older sitting there, doing paper work.

Something about him instantly pissed her off. Maybe it was that he was sitting in _her_ chair, inside _her_ office, where _she_ worked. Or maybe it was just him. She certainly didn't care.  
"Who the hell are you?" Maka asked the albino sitting in her chair.

He crooked an eyebrow at her, his blood-red eyes questioning her.  
"I should be asking the same thing to you."  
"I'm the person who works here." Maka responded with an attitude so bad it would have made her mama disappointed. She didn't care though, who the hell did this guy think he was doing here?!

"See my name tag on the desk?" She pointed to it, making the albino follow her finger.

"Well I'm the one who's taking over your shift while you're on your brake." He responded with patience, standing up from her chair and walking straight towards her, arms crossed.  
"I would be a little more respectful." He gave her advice, but she brushed it off.

"Yeah, well, don't get comfortable. I've been working here for five years, you won't take my place so easily." She scoffed, brushing past him and setting her bag on her desk.

It's true she had taken a brake, but it was because she was taking care of her sick mama.  
"When will you come back, anyway? That is, if they don't replace me with you anyway." His respectful voice was gone now, leaving Maka angrier than ever.

"I'll be back in two weeks, sharky." Instead of being insulted, the albino just laughed, crossing his arms and laying against the wall.  
"Whatever you say Tiny-Tits." She would have Maka Chopped him too, if it hadn't been for her boss stepping into the room at that same moment.

"Oh, Principle Death." She bowed slightly at his appearance, to which he smiled at.  
"Maka, how many times have I told you not to bow? We're friends, and though we're working, it doesn't make a difference."

"It's okay Kid, I just like being respectful."  
"Ass-kisser." The albino coughed, earning him a stab in the ribs by an elbow. He tried not to double over in pain, but his eyes did show the pain. And so did the breath he let out.

Her boss, Death the Kid, smiled at them both.  
"I see you've met Soul Evans, he's going to be taking over your sift while you're gone. He's really great with the kids, we even had him transferred here. I might consider making him an official teacher if he keeps up the great work. Oh, and by the way, when will you be back?"

"Today." Maka answered quickly. Her heart started to beat fast, and though she felt bad for lying, she couldn't let the guy with the weird name replace her.

Soul threw her a "WTF" look.  
"I thought you said you'd be coming back in two weeks." Maka looked at him weirdly.

"No, I said to_day_." She faked a chuckled, looking at Kid with humor.  
"This kid." She whispered, using her left hand to cover her mouth from Soul's view.

And though it did, he still heard her perfectly clear. He could only roll his eyes.  
"Well, you have a meeting tomorrow, so you better get to work. It's nice to have you back Maka."  
"It's nice to be back. Bye Kid!" She waved at him as he left.

As soon as the door closed, she turned towards her desk, ignoring Soul's presence.  
"Well, I better get to work if I'm going to that meeting tomorrow. Catch me up in everything." She said, sitting down on her chair and looking at Soul expectedly.

Though as soon as her behind made contact with her chair, her face turned into horror.  
"Holy shit, what did you do to my chair?" She asked, her voice horrified.

Soul looked at her strangely.  
"The way you had it was uncomfortable so I made it go up a little." Maka turned to glare at him, her stomach boiling with anger.

"Well you messed it up! Ugh, now it's all just wrong!" She put her hand under her chair, looking for something to stop the madness. When her small hand finally found a little leveler, her face brightened up.

"Anyway, what have the kids been working on?" She asked, trying to get her chair to go back down. Souls sighed and shook his head, his patience running low.  
"Look, it took me three days to get ready for the meeting, I really think you should just-"He stopped talking though, and Maka's face crunched up in both embarrassment and annoyment.

As Maka's chair went down all the way to the floor, so did some of her pride. Even though she had taken her hand from the leveler, it didn't stop going down, not until it went all the way down. The only thing you could see of her now was her head.

But she brushed everything aside, acting as if it was normal. Putting her elbows on her desk, she looked at Soul annoyed, something about him really peeved her off.  
"Continue."

He was trying really hard not to laugh.  
"Anyway, you won't be able to memorize everything in just one night. Just let me go to the meeting for you." He tried to reason, but once again, Maka brushed off his suggestions.  
"Just let me catch up and I'll be as twice as good as you would have been. Now…" When she stopped talking, Soul knew something was wrong.

But he couldn't see what was coming next, no matter how hard he would have tried.  
"MAKA CHOP!"  
"Urgh!" He screeched as his face planted in the ground, an enraged Maka standing over him with hell in her eyes.

"If you ever call me 'Tiny-Tits' again, I swear, your brain is going to scramble so much some people would confuse it with scrambled eggs! Not that you have a brain, anyway."

Soul lifted his head up, rubbing it and in the process glaring at her.  
"What the hell women?! The kids were right, you _are_ like an angry monkey." That hurt, but her pride was too much to show it.

"Well maybe if you hadn't called me such a rude name, I wouldn't have chopped you!"  
"Well maybe if you weren't so underdeveloped, people wouldn't confuse you for a boy!"  
"MAKA CHOP!" She yelled, slamming his skull with a bigger book and so much harder that even his stomach felt scrambled.

"You freaking jerk! Just get out of here already!" Then she kicked him out. Well, more like chopped him out. Literally.

**SE: M&S **

The next day everything went normal, and even though the kids wouldn't admit it, they were happy their normal teacher was back. It didn't matter what the cocky bastard had told her. The meeting had gone great, though her sleep didn't.

Maka took another sip of her coffee, rubbing her temples to try to stop the hammering pain. Though the students were glad she'd come back, that didn't mean they would give her a brake from their immatureness.

And just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, the door opened, and somebody unexpected stepped through it. She groaned out loud, glaring at the red-eyed albino who smirked at her.

"What the hell do you want now, Soul?"  
"Can't I just check up on my friend?" She glared at him, turning her attention away from him and towards the test she had to grade.

"We're not friends."  
"That hurt, Maka." He said in a fake hurt voice, his hand reaching towards his chest as he clutched his heart.

"Whatever, and just so you know, the meeting went great, and so did class. Everything is back to normal now." She told him in her know it all voice, looking at him with her nose raised.

"So then you fixed your chair?"  
"Dammit, don't bring that up!" She screeched, having to bring her hand up to slam it on the desk. No, she hadn't been able to fix it. The stupid leveler wasn't commanding her now.

Soul chuckled, putting his hands on her desk. Maka only looked at him with a raised eyebrow, telling him to leave her alone.

When they made eye contact, his eyes softened, but hers didn't. Though it did surprise her.  
"Listen, I was acting like a jerk yesterday-"  
"Heck yeah you were! I don't regret giving you all those Maka Chops, but I do regret not giving you more of them." Maka said, turning her chair around starting to work on other things, ignoring Soul once again.

His eyebrow twitched, and he forced himself to calm down. He hadn't come here to fight.  
"Well, since I was a jerk, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Death's Coffee with me. My treat." He said, not a single drop of lie on his voice.

Maka only scoffed though, standing up and getting some papers, walking out the classroom. Soul followed close behind her.  
"So is that a yes?" He asked her hopefully.

"Take it as a hell no." Maka responded rudely, making a sharp turn in one of the long halls of DWMA. She also started walking faster, making it harder for Soul to follow her.

"Oh come one, why not?" He asked her, clearly not expecting that answer. She had to be the first girl to deny him.  
"Because you're a total jerk and look like the type of guy who likes to play around with girls feelings."

She responded, making another sharp turn until she entered another classroom. The class was abandoned, except for a single girl who was inside. She turned and smiled at Maka, waving her over.  
"Hi Ms. Maka, who's this?"

The girl, Tsugumi asked. Maka rolled her eyes, not paying any attention to Soul.  
"I don't know, but I'm guessing he's a stalker or something,"  
"Hey!" Soul yelled, glaring at Maka.

Tsugumi kinda shrieked in the inside when she saw his sharp teeth.  
"Do you know each other?" She asked him this time.

"Yes."  
"No." Maka ignored him, walking up to the board.

"I'm trying to be nice and take her out to the coffee, but she won't agree."  
"Why won't you agree Ms. Maka?"  
"Because I've got things to do." She answered swiftly, still not turning around to face the two people looking at her.

"I think you should go out with him." Tsugumi said, surprising even Soul. It was then that Maka turned around.  
"What?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Well yeah, you've only been back for a day and you're already having a lot of stress." Maka sighed, turning and glaring at Soul.

She walked up to him, her glare now turning into a serious expression.  
"Are you doing this because of a bet?"  
"What? No."

"Are you doing this to try to get me to fall for you or something?"  
"No."

"Then this is just an honest date? Not because you want to prove something?" Soul chuckled, bringing his hand to ruffle the young teacher's hair.  
"That would go against my ego, I'm cool. Doing that stuff isn't cool."

Maka looked at him long and hard, but then decided that he was telling the truth and sighed, finally giving up.  
"Fine, let's go then."

She left the papers for Tsugumi to handle and grabbed her bag, walking away from the school with Soul by her side.  
"I swear, if this is a trick, I will-"  
"If this is a trick then I give you permission to bury me with your books."

And that was enough for Maka to stop being tense and relax, she even started hopping down some of the steps.  
"Fine, but you're keeping your word and buying."  
"Shoot, I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

Soul said playfully, earning a chuckled from Maka.  
"So…I heard you needed help with your work?" She turned to face him, crooking her eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, an assistant would be nice." Soul grinned then, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
"Then tomorrow you'll have one."

**There it is. If you guys want an epilogue about the future, just vote for it and I'll think about it. Hope you enjoyed it!  
Reviews would be appreciated ;)  
Sorry if there's any grammar errors. **


End file.
